


Feeling Little

by Moonscar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bully Flash, Bullying, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence, he is redeemable, just not redeemed in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Peter doesn't know how he hasn't cracked yet.Maybe it's because he knows that if he defends himself, Flash will target someone else, someone who can't defend himself, someone that will crack under the weight of the words that Flash spits.Maybe he stands it because he knows he could defend himself, he just makes the choice not to do so, because that wasn't who he was before the spider bite.Maybe it's because he knows that Flash might just have it worst at home.





	Feeling Little

Peter doesn't know how he hasn't cracked yet.

Maybe it's because he knows that if he defends himself, Flash will target someone else, someone who can't defend himself, someone that will crack under the weight of the words that Flash spits.

Maybe he stands it because he knows he could defend himself, he just makes the choice not to do so, because that wasn't who he was before the spider bite.

Maybe it's because he knows that Flash might just have it worst at home.

Whatever the reason, Peter will make sure that he never cracks.

Because it's simply not an option in his situation, and it never will be.

"Hey Penis!" Peter heard the usual obnoxious voice call out to him, and Peter felt his shoulders tense involuntarily. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and closed his locker. Peter turned his head away from the direction of his voice and went to walk away.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around jerkily, the hand gripping onto his shoulder in a painfully strong grip.

Nothing Peter wasn't used to.

"What? You got nothing to say to me?" Flash sneered, getting quickly annoyed by Peter's lack of response.

"Just let me go Flash" Peter said, his voice weak. Happy must be waiting for him outside, since Peter had agreed to sleep over at the tower to get more work done on the weekend.

"Why? Because you have a meeting with  _Mr.Stark_  at the tower again? Fat fucking chance Penis" Flash said, his voice filled with venom and something akin to jealousy.

But what does Peter know?

Suddenly Peter felt himself being led outside of the school through the doors near the gymnasium, the complete opposite direction of where Peter usually left.

He suddenly felt panic grip at his heart.

This had never happened before.

What does he do?

He can't fight back if Flash decides to beat him up, because he'll turn his organs into a nice organ soup of internal bleeding.

He'd just have to withstand it.

It's never gotten physical before though, so why is Peter worrying.

Surely Flash wouldn't stoop that low?

Peter let himself be led outside, trying to discreetly get out of Flash's grip without causing a scene, but every time he did Flash inched closer to him, his hand digging into the skin of his shoulder.

In a way Peter knew that Flash wanted him to give a snarky reply, or to fight back, because then Flash would have even more of a reason to throw insults at him, or to throw a fist at his face.

Peter hoped it wouldn't get to that.

Peter was suddenly shoved outside, and his Spidey-Sense was buzzing low by this point, only to suddenly flare up when his back was smashed against the brick wall of the school, his eyes boring right into Flash's.

Flash opened his mouth to speak up, but he was cut off by a shout in the distance calling out to him.

"Eugene! Get your ass over here or I'm gonna be late for my meeting because of you!" An angered yell shouted the tone impatient.

That's when Peter saw an expression he had never seen before on Flash's face, he seemed annoyed, but also fear.

The expression didn't even last for a second before Flash covered it up again with feigned anger. Flash let go of Peter and went up in his face.

"You're lucky this time- Next time I'll put you in your place as the useless god damn orphan you are" He said and turned away, and suddenly his back straightened like a board and his head tilted down as he walked towards his mother waiting by an expensive looking car

''Coming mother!" He called out.

As for Peter, he just stood there in shock as he watched Flash's figure leave him against the wall of the school. Flash had never stoop so low, never brought up his parents or anything personal. The fuel he always used was either his internship or silly insults that preschoolers would use. 

Peter always used to wonder what he did to deserve Flash's wrath, but now he understands that he didn't do anything to deserve it.

It's what other people do to Flash that fuels him to pick on others.

That doesn't make it right, it just changes the perspective.

All of a sudden he isn't this big bad bully who likes to prey on people smaller than him for his own pleasure or to simply humiliate them. He does it to make himself feel bigger, to have a brief moment where he feels like he is on top of it all, even if he doesn't believe it most of the time.

He does it because it makes him feel powerful, like he has the upper hand on things and that he isn't this small bug that can be crushed.

He must tell himself that if he's so useless, might as well make an impact that's bigger so that he isn't forgotten. Either he makes a bad impact on people or no impact at all.

He must have chose the former.

He might not be a good person because of this, but it makes him human.

Peter can only hope he'll change one day, and maybe inspire him to make a better choice in life.

Even if he has to utilize his other persona to change his mind.

Peter jumped as his phone rang suddenly, filling the silence that had suddenly loomed over the parking lot of the school. Peter quickly pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID before clicking on the green button to answer the call. He brought the phone up to his ear and nodded along to the annoyed voice of Happy asking him where he was.

"Sorry Happy! I just got caught up with MJ inside while talking about Decathlon, I'll be right upfront!" Peter reassured, forcing a joyful tone into his words.

He had done it so many times before, it wasn't gonna change now.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at midnight, stayed awake and now I'm writing at 4 Am and posting this at 5 Am on a school morning what is my life.
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment! I love replying to them and reading them! =3
> 
> Also this was inspired by Boy In The Bubble


End file.
